


It's Always the Quiet Ones

by queenmidalah



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always got to look out for the quiet ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always the Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble to start an idea. I'll expand on this OT3 in other works...

Rumors had spread amongst the agents of the new SHIELD that Captain America and the Winter Soldier had a fling going.

Things got confusing when they saw Bucky Barnes haul Jemma Simmons into his arms and kiss her soundly after a particularly harrowing mission where she had been in the crossfire.

Things got even more confusing about a week later when they saw Steve Rogers behind Simmons, whispering something in her ear that had her lips lifting into a pleased smile, even as his hands rested at her waist in a very familiar manner.

The three were pretty sure people’s heads were going to implode as they passed Simmons’ lab and saw her leaning into the very bare chest of Barnes, while Rogers stood closely behind her, resting his head against her neck, his lips kissing occasionally even as Barnes’ right hand brushed through Rogers’ hair.

The trio would certainly never go into the details of what happened behind their closed doors. The universe probably couldn’t handle it.


End file.
